Monster Mystery Inc and the Gourmet Ghost
by DRAGONDAVE45
Summary: After a road-trip across the country, Monster Mystery Inc. is paying a visit to Duncan's Uncle Bobby Flay, who just rebuilt and reopened an inn owned by their Revolutionary War ancestor as a "culinary resort". But when a Red Ghost starts making trouble, he might have to close and sell, losing all of his hard work!(pairings: Shaggy/OC, Duncan/Clawdeen). Dedication in opening Note.
1. Chapter 1

_**Monster Mystery Inc. and the Gourmet Ghost**_

_**Hey, Everyone! Welcome to my first 'Scooby Doo' crossover! It is based on the "Scooby Doo and the Gourmet Ghost" animated movie, with a few things changed. **_

_**I've made friends with several of my fellow writers here over the last few years. One of them is a promising young lady by the pen-name of "**__**Scoobyfan4eva**__**". When I first came across her work, her style was a bit raw, but I was enchanted by her story ideas and concepts. I have had the honor and pleasure to advise and help her grow and improve as a writer for nearly two years now, and her work just keeps getting better with each story! Her primary pairing of Shaggy with her half-vampire/half-dark fairy OC Christina has seen many iterations in her works, and each and every one has been sweet and romantic balanced with comedy, adventure, and mystery; and I've thoroughly enjoyed reading every single one! And she is humble and respectful of others here. She has NEVER forgotten to mention any help I may have given her nor failed to give me credit for any of my OC's she's used with my permission; thanking me and recommending my works to her other readers. She even often uses my pairing of Clawdeen and Duncan ("Firebreather") in her stories. Which brings me here:**_

_**This work is dedicated to**__** Scoobyfan4eva**__** and her works, as well as the many hard working and entertaining people of Food Network, the Cooking Channel, and the Travel Channel. This story is gonna be a feast of fun! So unbuckle your belt, tuck your napkin into your shirt bib-style, and enjoy every bite!**_

**Chapter 1: Graduation…Sort Of.**

When Norville "Shaggy" Rogers transferred to Monster High last year, a lot of unexpected things happened. He was finally able to embrace his new life as a half-werewolf, he and Scooby made many new friends, and he met Christina Rose Shadowfae Dracula; the lovely half-vampire/half-dark fairy and his one true love and destined mate. When Fred, Daphne, and Velma all graduated a year ahead of him and moved on to college, some of his new friends formed a new chapter of Mystery Inc, inspired by him and his old friends:

**Scooby Doo**-his lifelong bestest buddy in the whole world. Oh, and he's a talking dog.

**Duncan Rosenblatt**-the half-human Prince of the Kaiju Kingdom.

**Clawdeen Wolf**-the new Alpha of all Werewolves and life-mate of Duncan.

**Christina Dracula**-his clever half-vampire/half-dark fairy girlfriend with magical powers.

**Frankie Stein**-'grand-daughter' of Dr. Victor von Frankenstein, scientifically brilliant high-voltage teen with a heart of gold.

**Ken Rogers**-Duncan's normie hacker foster-brother happily dating Frankie for almost two years now.

They solved several local mysteries in New Salem and Crystal Cove; and saved each other's lives a few times, solidifying the bonds of friendship. They dealt with many crooks and villains including the psychopathic vampire obsessed with Christina; Drew Easton, and his allies the zombie queen Moanica D'Kay and hobgoblin Torq and his 'Horde', as well as Shaggy's obsessive mermaid ex-girlfriend Rachel, and the villainous parrot Professor Pericles.

And now, barely two months away from graduation, a new mystery threatened to shut down Monster High! A terrible, hulking monster was discovered and accidentally released in the catacombs under Monster High. It has been running amok, scaring students and teachers alike. Headmistress Bloodgood evacuated everyone and feared she would have to close the school, until Mystery Inc. offered to solve the mystery.

With the help of the local historical society, their investigation revealed that Monster High was apparently originally supposed to be protected by a moat guarded by a terrible, savage creature summoned from another realm. However, the discovery of the catacombs during construction made those plans impossible. Unfortunately, the creature had already been summoned. All they could do was imprison it in the catacombs.

They also discovered many places throughout the school with blank spots in the dust on surfaces; as if things had been removed. Plus the beast appeared several times and chased them. It appeared immune to Duncan's fire-breath, Frankie's voltage, and Christina's magick. But Frankie and Christina were certain they solved the mystery. They just needed to capture the creature now.

It was a dark and stormy night over Monster High. Lightning and thunder crashing violently. The hallways and classrooms empty and dark, illuminated brightly with every flash of lightning and a few torches here and there.

On an upper floor, a wooden door is smashed open! Duncan stepped forward to protect the others as the beast charged, knocking him through the window behind them, smashing the glass. The others scattered in fright. Shaggy ran down a hallway into a small room, slamming the door behind him. He quickly latched three bolts on the door, as well as the lock on the knob. He went to the door on the opposite side of the room, hoping to exit. He opened it…to see the hulking monster roar at him!

"ZOINKS!", he screamed, running back to the other door as the monster entered. It stepped menacingly toward him as he strained to open the locked door. He pulled so hard that the knob came off in his hand! He tossed it up in fear and it landed on the monster's head, getting a confused grunt as Shaggy ran back past him to the open door, and into the hallway.

"SCOOBY DOO! WHERE ARE YOU?!", he yelled as he ran.

(cue the music!)

As he ran, Scooby came running from around a corner. They collided and tumbled, with Scooby somehow ending up on Shaggy's back as they kept running.

_**Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You?**_

_**We got some work to do now.**_

The hulking beast suddenly appeared from around a corner in front of them, roaring savagely. They instantly spun to run the other way; running so fast as to cause the long hallway rug to bunch-up behind them in front of the monster before racing down the hall. The monster angrily shredded the rug out of his way with his large claws to give chase.

_**Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You?**_

_**We need some help from you now.**_

Rounding another corner at high speed, Shaggy was now on Scooby's back as he ran on all four paws.

_**Come on Scooby-Doo, I see you**_

_**Pretending you got a sliver.**_

Shaggy raised the shield-bearing arm of a suit of armor as they passed it on the run, only for the beast to simply smash through it.

_**But you're not fooling me**_

_**'cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver.**_

Scooby ran under a long table, causing Shaggy to slide down the top of it, knocking various items to the floor, only to him to land back on Scooby's back as he ran out from under the table. The monster was still in hot pursuit when they reached a hall with several doors. The monster paused as he watched the two cowards run back and forth across the hall through the various doors.

_**You know we got a mystery to solve so Scooby-Doo be ready for your act.**_

_**Don't look back!**_

Kenny and the ghouls skidded to a halt nearby, catching the beast's attention. he snarled as he grabbed a copy of the Monster High school crest from the wall and hurled it at them like a frizbee. They dodged it as it broke the window behind them and run through a door to a balcony, nearly tumbling over the stone rail. As it was, Frankie and Clawdeen did tumble over, now Kenny and Christina were trying to pull them back up!

_**And Scooby-Doo if you come thru you're gonna have yourself a Scooby Snack!**_

_**That's a fact!(that's a fact!)**_

The beast stepped menacingly toward them. They were helpless as he readied his claws…..until Scooby seemed to drop from nowhere to land in the monster's arms, causing him to stagger backwards toward the staircase.

_**Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here are you**_

_**You're ready and you're willing.**_

Scooby jumped onto the bannister and slid down with a yelp, and the snarling beast in pursuit.

_**If we can count on you, Scooby-Doo**_

_**I know we'll catch that villain!**_

Shooting off of the bannister, Scooby sailed through the air to land on the foyer's chandelier, the chain snapping as he reached the far side of the swing. He landed in a heap among the old suits of armor 'guarding' the entrance to the school. The moat monster reached the bottom of the stairs, roaring as it approached the dazed great dane.

"SURPRISE!", Duncan yelled, clotheslining the creature from nowhere! Flipping completely end over end in the air, it slammed to the floor with a grunt, stunned long enough for Duncan to tie it's arms behind it's back.

xxXXxx

Shaggy helped Christina and Kenny pull Frankie and Clawdeen back onto the balcony. They all descended the stairs, to see a tied up moat monster and Duncan helping Scooby up. They called Headmistress Bloodgood, the monster authorities, and normie police. When they arrived….

"Well done!", Bloodgood said. "You've captured the beast. I can re-open the school now."

"Thanks, Headmistress", Christina smiled.

"But now let's see who the 'Moat Monster' _**really**_ is", Frankie smirked. She pulled the mask off to reveal a familiar normie face.

"Zoinks!", Shaggy said, amazed. "Like, it's Mr. Bowman, the Chairman if the New Salem Historical Society!"

"Mr. Bowman?!", Scooby was shocked.

"That's right", Christina said. "He was making a fortune stealing and selling antiques from the school. With so much old stuff in the school, no one noticed for years. But when you requested the Historic Society to help catalogue and appraise everything no longer in use for sale at auction to raise money for the school budget this Summer, Miss Bloodgood, he had to act quickly."

"He made the costume, invented the legend of the Moat Monster, and added fake pages to the original plans for the school to back up the 'legend' if anyone came looking", Christina explained. "But when he showed us the original plans, we noticed that most had yellowed with age, but those pertaining to the moat and monster were _**greying **_instead, showing that they were different paper artificially aged in a process that would be familiar to an expert appraiser like Mr. Bowman."

"But how was he so strong?", Duncan wondered. "And how was he not harmed by my fire? Or Frankie's electricity or your magick?"

Clawdeen tore away part of the costume with her claws, exposing metal parts and exoskeleton.

"The skin of his suit is made with a fire-resistant, insulating foam-rubber", Frankie explained. "And this iron plate in the chest repelled Christina's magick. And the exoskeleton increased his strength."

"Plus, I had to hold back most of my power, or risk setting the whole school on fire", Duncan said with realization.

"But how was he getting the antiques away from your school without being seen?", Sheriff Bronson Stone asked.

"The catacombs", Kenny said. "They run under almost the entirety of both New Salem and Crystal Cove, ending just short of the beach for both towns. He split everything between his two shops, in each town."

"Nyaaurgh. And I woulda gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for that big dog and you meddling monster kids!", Mr. Bowman growled.

xxXXxx

(timeskip)

All the seniors of Monster High were getting ready for graduation. Final hexams were finished, and the whole school was preparing for Summer Vacation. It was the near the end of one of the final days of 'classes', when last-minute assignments and projects could be finished and handed in.

"Hey, Shaggy! Scooby!", Duncan called, making the pair turn toward him.

"Like, what's up, Duncan?"

"Come with me down to the school autoshop", he grinned. "Me and the rest of the class have a graduation present for our gang, but mostly for you."

"Rhat's rhis about, Runcan?", Scooby asked as they entered the autoshop.

"You'll see", the Kaiju Prince grinned.

"Great! You got them here!", DJ Troniquez said when he saw them. Joe Ozmos and the rest of the class turned to smile, as did Mr. McGreasy; the mechanically inclined Klown who taught autoshop. In his youth, he'd inspired a series of combat-racing video-games. He was a nice guy and a great teacher, but a little crazy.

"HA-HA-HA-HA! You're gonna LOVE it, Shagster!", Mr. McGreasy laughed almost maniacally.

"Like, love what?", Shaggy asked.

"Well, we know you miss Fred and the girls", DJ said.

"And we know that Duncan and the others have joined you to form a new chapter of Mystery Inc.", Joe continued. "But we knew something was missing."

"So, with a few calls to Fred to get photos, and input from Duncan and the others", DJ grinned. "We did _**this**_…"

He opened a curtain, revealing what was Shaggy's red 6-wheeled super-van; the one he and Scooby drove around with Daphne and Scrappy Doo one Summer a couple years ago. But it wasn't red anymore! It was mostly mid-night black with gold-flake, with blue and vermilion flames streaming down the sides from the front. Green webs, white skulls, and purple bats were placed in spots that Shag and Scoob remembered flowers to be on another van they knew well. On the side-panels of each side were fields of teal blue-green, inside which were the words "Monster Mystery Machine" in jagged magenta 'monster' lettering!

"ZOINKS! It's, like, totally creepy cool, you guys!", Shaggy gushed.

"There's also a mini-lab in the back, complete with wi-fi", DJ said.

"Plus a mini-fridge and plenty of storage for snacks", Duncan chuckled. "And we can all still ride comfortably."

"Rawesome! Reah!", Scooby barked.

"Like, this is gonna be perfect for our road-trip across country this Summer, Duncan!"

"Yup!", Duncan grinned, tossing him the keys. "And whenever you get tired of driving, I'll be happy to take the wheel."

"We also reinforced the luggage-rack up top, and there's a new hitch on the back for a trailer to carry cargo or your motorcycles", Joe added.

"Kenny and the ghouls are gonna, like, _**love**_ this!"

"We already do, Sweetie", Christina said from behind him. Shaggy turned and saw the ghouls come in.

"We helped design the art, after all", Clawdeen smirked.

"I almost wish Kenny and I were coming with you guys for the road-trip now", Frankie pouted. "But we promised to help my parents in the clinic and their lab this summer. But you can bet we and the rest of our friends will be joining you at Miskatonic University at the start of the autumn term."

"Like, don't worry about it, Frankie", Shaggy smiled. "We'll send you both plenty of pics. From all along Route 66 to Chicago, then East with a stop to tour the Scooby Snax factory, then to visit Duncan's Uncle Bobby at his new inn before heading to Arkham, Mass."

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: I just couldn't resist using the opening theme/chase sequence from "Scooby Doo on Zombie Island"! IMHO, it is the BEST version of the original theme song of all time!**

**Mr. McGreasy is my OC, and was actually inspired by a series of video-games I never played but vaguely remember. Can anyone enlighten me?**

**What do you think of my design for the 'Monster Mystery Machine'?**

**I thought I'd have a little fun and plug my eventual second sequel to "Monster High: Primal Hearts"(it will be titled "Primal Hearts: Miskatonic University"). **

**I may hint at a few of the mysteries they solve on their trip later, but I won't actually include them. The 'tour of the Scooby Snax factory' is a reference to an episode of "What's New Scooby Doo", a series I quite enjoyed.**

**xxXXxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, Everyone! For the beginning of this chapter, I thought I'd have a little fun with the summaries of the mysteries that Monster Mystery Inc. solved as they drove across the country. Of them all, only the 'Phantosaur' mystery and the tour of the Scooby Snax factory were inspired by cannon videos. Oh, and I don't own 'Firebreather', 'Monster High', 'Scooby Doo', or 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'.**_

_**I am pretty much following the movie starting in this chapter, but I have made minor changes to the cast, other than Monster Mystery Inc. themselves. Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 2: Uncle Bobby**

The Monster Mystery Machine cruised into Newport Cove, Rhode Island on a sunny mid-afternoon in early August after an eventful cross-country road-trip from New Salem, California. They were towing a rather large trailer loaded with a lot of the stuff they'd need for college in September, plus Duncan's motorcycle. Duncan was behind the wheel, as he and Shaggy had alternated daily driving duties during the trip. Plus, he knew exactly where their destination for today was. Clawdeen was next to him, while Shaggy was in the back with Christina and Scooby.

Along the way they had partaken of various local festivals, amusement parks, and roadside attractions; plus historical landmarks and natural wonders. They also, not surprisingly, encountered and solved several mysteries.

-A 'monster bird' of native American myth terrorizing the Grand Canyon turned out to be a cover for smuggling guns across the border on the Colorado River.

-At a spa resort owned by Draculaura's dad and run by an old eccentric medicine-man in La Serena, New Mexico; they unmasked not one, but **two** separate groups trying to use fake "Phantosaurs" of local legend to their own ends.

-When they were about to cross the Mississippi River, they captured the "Zombie of Black-Jack Kallihan", a legendary riverboat gambler, who was terrorizing a huge new state-of-the-art riverboat casino. He turned out to be the owner's former partner out for revenge…..and secretly robbing the place.

-The tour of the Scooby Snax factory in Munchville, Ohio, won by Shaggy in a contest found them unmasking the "Scooby-Snax-Batter-Monster" that threatened to shut-down the factory. It turned out it was just the owner's daughter just trying to protect the Scooby Snax secret formula from industrial thieves and spies.

-In New York City the gang met a group of mutant ninja turtles while investigating thefts made by robot ninjas and mutant criminals. Together they destroyed a secret robot factory being run by weird inter-dimensional aliens called 'Krang'.

-They crossed the river north into Boo York City to take in the sights for a few days and visit their friends Catty Noir, Seth 'Pharaoh' Ptolemy, Elle Eedee, Mousedes King, and Luna Mothews. While attending the opening night performance of "Beast-side Story" starring Luna, the legendary 'Phantom of Bloodway' appeared to 'curse' the show; causing mayhem and disaster, ruining the show. The 'Phantom' had cursed and ruined many Bloodway shows in the past year. The gang exposed him as a disgruntled aspiring stage actor who sought revenge by ruining any show that rejected him for the lead or main role.

Shaggy and Scooby told the others it was exactly the same travelling around with the original Mystery Inc.; stumbling upon mysteries wherever they went. While on the road, they often regaled the others with stories of those mysteries.

But now, Duncan was eager to see his uncle and introduce him to his friends.

"It's really nice of your uncle to invite us to stay at his inn, Hot-Stuff", Clawdeen smiled at her boo, leaning her head on his shoulder as he drove.

"I can't wait to see what he's done with the place", Duncan replied. "It's been in the family for generations."

"According to 'Old Newport Cove' by Henry Metcalf", Christina started, holding said book open on her lap in the backseat, "the Rocky Harbor Inn has been vacant since 1780, when the original owner disappeared under mysterious circumstances."

"Aw, man, I wish we could go just _**one**_ weekend without 'mysterious circumstances' and, like, disappearing acts", Shaggy groaned. "Are ya with me, Scoob?"

Looking further back in the Monster Mystery Machine, Shaggy didn't see his lifelong bestest buddy anywhere. "Like, speaking of disappearing acts. Scooby Doo, where are you?"

The oversized picnic-basket popped open as Scooby stuck his head out, munching on a large sub and swallowing it with a chuckle.

"The only thing disappearin' around here is our lunch", Clawdeen said pointedly, glaring at the goofy talking dog.

"Well, that's just great, Scoob", Shaggy griped. "Like, now we're **all** gonna starve."

Scooby giggled sheepishly as he hopped out of the basket.

"Don't worry, gang", Duncan chuckled. "I'm sure my Uncle Bobby won't let us go hungry."

"Oh? Can he cook?", Scooby asked, his interest piqued.

"You have no idea", Duncan smirked knowingly.

"The 'Rocky Harbor Culinary Resort'?", Christina read the sign questioningly as they turned into the driveway.

"Like, I'll take that as a 'yes'!", Shaggy said with building excitement.

The place was big, and loaded with old New England charm. Two large buildings connected by a smaller one, perched overlooking the harbor. Several umbrella'ed picnic tables in a side-yard, and a hedge-maze out back bordered by the seaside cliff.

As soon as the van was parked and everyone was getting out, the front door of the Inn opened and out strode a tall, slim, athletic man with short, brown hair and a big smile wearing a white chef's jacket and black pants.

"Duncan!", he called out cheerfully.

"Hey, Uncle Bobby", Duncan replied with a grin before hugging him warmly. "This is the gang; that's Christina, Shaggy, Scooby, and this lovely she-wolf is Clawdeen. Gang, this is my uncle, Bobby Flay."

"It's great to finally meet all of you", Bobby grinned shaking their hands. "I've heard a lot about all of you. Especially you, Clawdeen", he winked, kissing her hand. "I was so happy to hear that my favorite nephew had found his soul-mate."

Shaggy and Scooby's jaws had both dropped completely open in shock and drooling waterfalls. Duncan's 'Uncle Bobby' was _**THE**_ Chef Bobby Flay?!

"Culinary Resort, of course!", Christina concluded, almost face-palming herself. "Exactly the kind of place you'd expect the find a world-famous chef!"

"Iron Chef Bobby Flay", Shaggy grinned, finally finding his voice again, along with Scooby. "I bet you can cook just about **anything**."

"Well, I… I wouldn't say **that**", Bobby replied modestly.

"Lamb chops?", Scooby asked hopefully.

"Well, yes, I _can_ cook lamb chops."

"Herb-crusted?", Scooby added hopefully.

"Yeah, I can do herb-crusted", Bobby smiled, starting to get into the shop-talk.

"Like, with a balsamic reduction served on a silky smooth Red Norland puree?", Shaggy chuckled eagerly, with Scooby 'yumming' in agreement.

"Oh, sure. I'd probably swap the potatoes for a creamy garlic Parmesan or a Chevre Noir polenta. Or, even a simple warm heirloom tomato vinaigrette", Bobby rolled out with ease.

THUMP.

Scooby had fainted from sheer taste imagination overload.

xxXXxx

"How did I **know** that was gonna happen?", Clawdeen giggled after they'd brought Scooby inside and were all standing over him.

"Should I get some smelling-salts?", Bobby asked, concerned.

"No, he'll just eat them", Christina replied.

Scooby sniffed, a delicious smell waking him. Shaggy and Christina helped him sit up…..to see a plate of lobster-tails on the kitchen table.

"Mmmm, lobster!", Scooby giggled, licking his chops.

"Oh, sorry", Bobby smiled apologetically. "No, that's Nacho's."

"Like, sorry, Uncle B", Shaggy said, he and Scooby suddenly wearing lobster bibs and holding lobster-forks. "But I think Scoob and I know the difference between lobsters and nachos."

"Lobster nachos?", Scooby said, thinking about it.

"Like, yum! Write that down!", Shaggy said to him.

"No, sorry", Bobby chuckled, lifting an orange cat onto the table. "I mean this lobster _belongs_ to Nacho. Nacho Flay, my cat." Nacho eagerly scarfed down one of the lobster-tails, then licked his chops. "And for the record, those are grilled blue lobster tails, drizzled with lemon-basil butter and garlic chives. I can make some for you guys. Or anything you want, really. Wha..?!"

Bobby barely had time to register surprise before Shaggy and Scooby tackled him into a group-hug, hooting with delight; with the latter also licking his face enthusiastically. To his credit, Bobby took it well with a smile.

"Oh, yeah", Christina giggled, amused by the antics of her boyfriend and his best friend. "I think they like it here."

"Come on, gang", Bobby directed them to the lobby after extricating himself from the chow-hounds. "The whole north wing, including this lobby, is a faithful recreation of the 18th century inn."

"So the old inn was closed down during the Scare-merican Revolution?", Clawdeen asked.

"Yup", Duncan answered. "And since then, it's been completely vacant."

"Except for the occasional spider", Bobby added with a smile.

"Spider?", Scooby asked, and began sniffing around, as if to track one down. He _**hates**_ spiders!

Suddenly, multiple stomachs grumbled.

"Heh! Don't worry gang", Bobby chuckled. "After the tour, I've got lots of ribs, chicken, and burgers ready to grill up for dinner outside."

"Moving on", Christina said quickly, cutting off Shaggy from getting sidetracked.

Scooby was still sniffing around. He somehow ended up sniffing his way under the rug in front of the front-desk then hitting his head against the bottom-post of the stairway and ended up rolled up in the rug!

"Whose portrait is this?", Clawdeen asked, looking at an old painting of an old-timey chef with sideburns connected to his mustache who face and smile looked familiar.

"That's the original owner", Duncan smiled. "Our many-times-great-uncle, Chef Edward Duflay."

"Chef?", Shaggy was impressed. "You mean like, it runs in the family?"

"From what I've read", Christina said, holding the same book open again, "people around here still call him the world's first celebrity chef."

Scooby was still staggering around in the rug, the gang oblivious to his plight.

"Has the restoration of the inn turned up any clues about Uncle Edward's disappearance?", Duncan asked.

"We hope", Bobby replied as he led them down the hall. "But so far, not a thing."

Scooby finally bumped into the front-desk, bending forward to whimper pleadingly at Nacho, who was perched on the desk. Rolling his eyes at Scooby's predicament, Nacho extended the long claws of his left forepaw and swiped at the rug, causing it to spin open and release Scooby, who then fell into a chair.

"Whew! Rank you!", Scooby said in heartfelt gratitude. Nacho seemed to smile in a way that said _'don't mention it'_, before leading Scooby to catch up with the others. As they passed the painting, the eyes suddenly glowed red and seemed to follow them.

"Why do you call this place a 'culinary resort'?", Clawdeen asked.

"The answer, Clawdeen, is just through these doors", Bobby grinned proudly, pushing open the double-doors. "It's time to check out the really cool stuff. This is where the magic happens."

They all gazed in impressed amazement at the huge room. The end of the room they entered from had many tables and chairs set up, similar to a fine restaurant. But the other half of the room had multiple 'kitchens' set up in U-shaped tiers. A three-sided jumbo-tron was directly above, and dozens of robot arms from the ceiling were doing everthing from helping the people cooking with various tasks, to operating several TV cameras.

"Welcome to the cooking arena", Bobby said proudly as they all walked closer.

"Clawesome, Mr. Flay", Clawdeen said.

"Cool", echoed Duncan.

"Hexcellent", Christina added.

"Nirvana!", Shaggy breathed.

"Reah!", Scooby agreed.

"So, the Rocky Harbor isn't just an inn", Duncan smiled. "It's a…."

"_A state-of-the-art, kitchen fantasy camp, designed to make cooking easy and fun",_ a cheerful sounding electronic voice said from the jumbo-tron.

"Like, dude, who said that?", Shaggy asked, confused.

"That's our interactive computer program that keeps everything in the place running", Bobby said, pointing up to the jumbo-tron, which now displayed a cheerful smiley-face. "Thanks, Rocky."

"_You're very welcome, Bobby."_

"In here, guests can experiment with their own recipes, or learn techniques from some of my pals", Bobby explained. "Plus, I've made the place open to monster chefs and guests, so humans and monsters can also learn more about the other's cuisine."

"Hey, is that Giada De Laurentiis?", Duncan asked, seeing his uncle's fellow Food Network star as she was tossing some pizza dough.

"Yup, and the lovely Bella De Laurentiis", Bobby confirmed, and pointed to Giada's beautiful blue-eyed Himalayan cat, who was tossing a much smaller pizza dough. Bella turned and winked at Nacho, who was so captivated that he bumped into Scooby.

"Whoa! And that's Wolfgang Bark", Clawdeen pointed to an older werewolf applying a spice-rub to some rabbits. "He's one of the top chef's in Boo York!"

"And that's Chef Robert Irvine and his WWE Diva wife, Gail Kim-Irvine", Christina noticed the couple working on some Scotch-Eggs together. "Shaggy, didn't you and Scooby meet them once?"

"Like, yeah. It was the best day of our lives", Shaggy said, smiling as he thought back…..

xXx

(Flashback, Crystal Cove )

"WELCOME, EVERYONE, TO THE FIRST WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT HAMBURGER CHALLENGE!", Vince McMahon announced through the mic. "TODAY, WWE SUPER-STARS, PROFESSIONAL ATHLETES, AND COMPETETIVE EATERS FROM ALL OVER AMERICA WILL COMPETE FOR THE COVETED 'BURGER-BELT'! WHOEVER CAN EAT THE MOST HAMBURGERS IN FIFTEEN MINUTES WILL BE DECLARED THE 'BURGER-CHAMPION'! The judges for this contest will be our own Diva Gail Kim! And her husband, Food Network star Chef Robert Irvine!"

Shaggy and Scooby gulped as they assessed their competition. Some of the (literally!) biggest stars in the WWE and professional sports, as well as several well-known professional competitive-eaters. The tables were all loaded with burgers, and all was ready.

"Ready! Set! EEEEEEEAAAAT!", Vince announced, with the arena bell ringing. Everyone dove in with gusto!

The Big Show and Mark Henry were in the lead of all the athletes, and the professional competitive-eaters were using all their tricks and strategies honed over many contests. Shaggy and Scooby just focused on the food in front of them. Before they knew it, the bell rang again, and everyone stopped.

Several competitors were looking a bit ill, struggling to hold it in lest they be disqualified. The Big Show and several others looked confident as the judges went over the counts.

"All right, everyone, we have a winner", Chef Irvine announced. "It was almost too close to call."

"With a count of 33 burgers, and the winner by ONE burger", Gail Kim built up, then, "The WWE Burger Champion is Norville "Shaggy" Rogers!"

Gasping with surprise, Shaggy went forward with Scooby by his side, where Robert and Gail presented him the belt. It was too big for him to wear, so he draped it over his shoulder. Robert and Gail each raised one of his arms in victory.

"By the way, Shaggy", Robert smiled. "Your furry friend Scooby here was the runner-up with 32 burgers."

"This is like, so awesome!", Shaggy said. Then he and Scooby gulped as the Big Show approached them, looming over them ominously.

"I never thought I'd meet anyone who could eat as much as me, let alone smoke me like that", the enormous man smirked, holding out his large hand to shake both of theirs. "I'm impressed."

(End flashback)

xXx

"Like hey, Chef Robert", Shaggy called in greeting.

"Well hello there, Shaggy! Hi, Scooby!", Chef Irvine smiled, while Gail smiled and waved. "Still the 'Burger Champion'?"

"Like, I polish the Belt at least once a week", Shaggy chuckled.

"Reah!", Scooby added.

"Chef Robert, Gail, like this is my ghoulfriend, Christina", Shaggy introduced.

"Hey", the hybrid girl waved.

"Nice to meet you, Christina", Gail said as Robert kissed her hand. "You know what the best part of a relationship with a foodie is, right? They can cook **and** know all the best places to eat out!"

"Yup!", Christina agreed with a giggle.

Moving on, they saw several people around a slightly pudgy, dark-haired man while he worked some meatballs in a skillet.

"Whoa! Like, that's Adam Richman! The host of 'Fandemoneum' and the original host of 'Man versus Food'!", Shaggy gushed as he and Scooby hurried over. "He's like, one of our heroes!"

"See, if you sear your meatballs for a few minutes in the skillet, then bake them, they'll hold together better when you add them to your sauce", Adam was telling his small audience. They nodded and thanked him before moving on, when Shag and Scoob came up to him.

"Adam Richman! We like, totally love your shows, dude!", Shaggy gushed. "We never miss an episode!"

"Not even re-runs!", Scooby added.

"Gee, thanks guys", Adam smiled. He pulled out a picture that was a collage of photos from some of his most memorable victories on MvF. "I love to meet real fans. Who should I…?"

"Like, Shaggy and Scooby!"

Adam chuckled as he signed the pic with a Sharpie. "Here ya go, guys."

The boys gushed as they read:

To Shaggy & Scooby. Keep eating, Guys! Never let Food win!

Adam Richman

"How are things going, Adam?", Bobby asked as he arrived with the others.

"Pretty good considering how out of it I am", Adam replied tiredly, but with a smile. "I almost burned myself making these meatballs. I haven't slept well in days. Not since the Red…."

"-All right, Adam. That's enough", Bobby rushed with a nervous smile. "Back to it."

Duncan and the others shared a questioning look before they followed Bobby, while Adam tended to his meatballs, pasta, and sauce.

"Hey, Uncle Bobby, What was Adam talking about?", Duncan asked.

"Well sometimes when you're tired, it's easy to injure yourself in the kitchen, and..."

"No, he means, 'Not since the Red…', that part", Clawdeen clarified.

"Reah", Scooby agreed. "-'Red' what?"

"I-I have no idea", Bobby answered quickly, then shifted gears. "Uh, ok, who wants to go taste a nine-cheese souffle?"

"Cheese!", Shaggy echoed excitedly, with Scooby licking his chops with a slurp. "Who doesn't love cheese?", he asked just before he and Scooby jumped up into Bobby's arms, who then struggled a bit to carry them.

xxXXxx

Later outside, Bobby was true to his word as he manned the huge grill loaded with ribs, burgers, brats, and chicken. There were also baked beans, garden salad, fruit salad, and potato salad, along with plenty of drinks.

"How is everything, Gang?", Bobby asked as he brought over another platter of grilled meats, twirling his tongs.

"Fangtastic", Clawdeen practically purred with satisfaction. "I'm stuffed."

"*Burp!*Mm. Excuse me. I think Shaggy and Scooby are in hog-heaven", Duncan grinned, helping himself to two more burgers and another chicken-breast.

Shaggy and Scooby were sitting back-to-back leaning against each other, napkins tied around their necks bib-style and bellies bulging as they kept contentedly eating more ribs, burgers, brats, chicken and potato salad with no signs of slowing. Even Nacho had to shake his head in amused amazement.

"Wow. These two can really eat", Bobby chuckled.

"Yeah", Duncan chuckled as well. "These two are the only ones I've ever met who can eat more than _**me**_, Uncle Bobby."

"Really?! That is impressive."

"Um, don't you guys think you should slow down a little?", Christina asked, despite knowing her boyfriend so well.

"*Gulp!*Not if we're gonna finish all this before bed", Shaggy grinned.

"*Gulp! Slurp!*Reah!", Scooby agreed.

"Enjoy it now, guys", Duncan smirked, wiping his mouth with a napkin, having finished his plateful of burgers, chicken, beans and potato salad. "Because starting tomorrow, like all the other guests here, we'll be making our own meals."

"Like, are you gonna coach us, Uncle B?", Shaggy asked hopefully.

"No", Bobby replied. "As we say in the biz, 'my plate is full'. So, you'll be working with my sous-chef, my second-in-command in the kitchen. But, I should warn you…."

"Who's there?", a nasally voice called from the arbor entrance to the hedge-maze. A short figure could be seen in the shadows.

"Kids, this is the groundskeeper, Jeremiah Noseworthy", Bobby introduced.

"It's 'Nosay-worthy'", the figure said, emerging from the shadows wearing slightly worn work-clothes. He had pine-green skin, greying brown hair, a rather prominent nose, and modest tusks jutting up from his lower-jaw. He was an orclin; an offshoot of hybrid of orcs and goblins that became their own species. Stronger than they appeared, but not aggressive, they most often lived lives of the 'average working joe'. "-'Nosay', from the Latin. Why would it be 'Nose'?"

"Hello, Mr. Nosay-worthy", Duncan smiled. "I'm Duncan, and this is Clawdeen, Christina, and…"

"A bit late for a barbeque", the man said flatly to Bobby.

"We were just finishing up", Bobby smiled, turning back toward his guests.

"Well, see that you do", Jeremiah warned cautiously. "Unless you want **him** to get you, too."

"Him who?", Christina asked.

"Oh, didn't young Flay here tell you then?"

"Jeremiah, there's no need to say…", Flay started.

"Oh, you're right", he chuckled nervously. "There's no need. Not now. You're doomed already."

"Wait, didn't I fire you today?", Bobby asked.

"Oh, indeed", he replied. "Yeah, I've lived here me whole life, ya know. Born right there in that little cottage I sleep in now."

"I told you, you can stay in the cottage rent-free", Bobby reminded him. "But no more scaring away the guests."

"*hmmph!*Gotta make way for _progress_", Jeremiah scoffed, the chuckled. "-'Course, we'll see how long progress lasts, now that the Red Ghost is back. Ah, good night, now. Sweet dreams."

With that, Jeremiah Noseworthy disappeared down the path to his cottage.

"Red Ghost?", Duncan raised an eyebrow at his uncle.

"It's just a silly local legend", Bobby assured them, then smiled. "New England runs on old ghost stories as much as they do Dunkin' Donuts."

"Like, if there's one thing we understand, it's legends and ghost stories", Shaggy said.

"Uh, rhat's two things, Raggy", Scooby said.

"Uh, plus counting", Shaggy added sheepishly. "So, four things."

"Come on, Bobby, spill the cauldron", Christina urged with a smile. "We love mysteries, and some of our best friends back home are ghosts."

"Also, pass the beans, please?", Shaggy grinned, holding his plate. Bobby took a breath as he passed the BBQ baked beans to him.

"Well, when Chef Edward disappeared back in 1780, he was alone in the inn", Bobby explained. "People outside swore they heard him cry out, 'Red Ghost! Red Ghost!', over and over."

"And no one ever saw him again?", Clawdeen asked.

"Apparently not", Bobby replied.

"So the legend of the Red Ghost that haunts the inn was passed down through the years here in tiny Newport Cove", Christina concluded.

"To superstitious people and monsters like Noseworthy", Duncan added.

"-'Nosay-worthy'-", Scooby corrected him.

"Which explains why the place sat vacant for two centuries", Clawdeen said.

"Of course, it's just a story", Bobby said. "But since we opened…"

"Like, let me guess", Shaggy deadpanned. "The Red Ghost has appeared."

"Well, that's what some people say", Bobby confirmed. "But I haven't seen it. I only believe what I can see with my own two eyes."

"Well, Haunted High's Principal Revenant was still haunting around the world back then as 'the Red Lady', but she never made anyone disappear as far as we know", Clawdeen speculated. "And she's certainly not doing any haunting now."

Shhhhhhhhhhhh

"You're right, I should pipe down and let you kids get to bed", Bobby agreed. The others shared a confused look. "Anybody want a doggy-bag? I'm lookin' at you, Scooby."

Scooby pulled out and fluffed open a large paper bag with his picture on it, and dumped the heaps left on his plates into it.

"I brought my own", he said proudly, as Shaggy did the same.

"Like, ditto!"

"Nice", Bobby chuckled, just as lightning flashed, indicating a storm rolling in. "Come on, Gang. We better get inside."

The lightning and thunder were bad enough, but combined with the chilling undertone of a shushing sound, it scared Shag and Scoob into forgetting their doggy-bags to rush past the others to get inside as an omninous shape 'shush'-ed as it faded deeper into the shadows of the hedge-maze. Christina looked back at the table, wondering what could have scared them so much as she retrieved the bags for them.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: To quote Fred Jones: "Well, Gang, it looks like we've got another mystery on our hands." LOL!**

**My casting changes were simply a matter of preference and familiarity. The 'Skip Taylor' character in the movie was just lame, even for comic relief. But I really enjoyed watching Adam Richman as the original host of "Man vs. Food" and his later series "Fandemonium", so he was an easy choice. The swapping in of Chef Robert Irvine and his wife WWE Diva Gail Kim was an even easier choice, as I'd never even heard of the other couple until seeing the movie. I used to be a hard-core WWE fan, and Chef Robert's original show, "Dinner: Impossible" was awesome! I wish he was still doing that show! And they were the only couple that I could realistically sub-in.**

**xxXXxx**


End file.
